Judgment Staff
.]] The Judgment Staff , also known as Judge Staff, Judicer's Staff, and Staff of Judgment, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a high-level staff, mainly used by the magical classes, and boosts Magic Power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Judgment Staff is the second strongest staff in the game, only being surpassed by the Sage's Staff. It has an Attack and Accuracy of 25 and casts Flare when used as an item. It is only equippable by Black Wizards, and can only be obtained from Atomos. Final Fantasy V The Judgment Staff has the highest Attack Power of all staffs, though Sage Staff is still stronger otherwise. It has an Attack power of 57, and can only be obtained through stealing from Black Warlock or Istory Lythos, and during the first battle with Exdeath. It increases Magic by 5 and casts Dispel when used as an item in battle. Final Fantasy X Judgement is a weapon for Yuna when the dominant abilities of the weapon are Overdrive → AP and Triple Overdrive. Final Fantasy XII Judicer's Staff is a high-level staff, it gives the character 43 Attack power and 8 Evade and a 15% chance to inflict Stop on hit. The license Staves 3 is required to use it. It can be bought in Archades, and it is a rare steal from the monster Golem. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Staff of Judgment is an adornment and as such is available only to monsters changing only their appearance without changing its battle performance. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Judge Staff is a low-level staff that is Lightning-elemental. It teaches Ramuh to Summoners, Shell to White Mages, and Aero to Bishops, and has an Attack of 21, Magic of 3, and Magic Resistance of 5. It can be bought for 1,500 gil in shops. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Judicer's Staff is a low-level staff that provides +23 Attack, +3 Defense, and +5 Resistance, as well as again being Lightning-elemental. It teaches the same abilities as before to the same classes, and can be bought in the shop for 500 gil after sending a Storm Stone, a Recall Grass, and Waltwood to the Bazaar. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Judgment Staff is the second strongest staff in the game, being surpassed by the Kitty Staff. It has an Attack of 80 and a Magic of 100. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Judgement Staff is the second strongest staff in the game in terms of Magic, and can be used by any race. It provides 57 attack and 85 magic at level 1 while providing 77 attack and 127 magic at level 30, gives +10 to Stun and +5 to Thunder, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Fast Charge 1. It can be created for 1,620 gil by using up one Adamantite and three Abyssians. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Judgment Staff makes a Charjade, level 10-19 makes a Magic Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes an Amethyst. Final Fantasy Dimensions Judgement Staff is a high level staff. It provides 55 attack power, +3 Intelligence, and +9 Wisdom. It casts Dispel when used as an item. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Judicer's Staff is an high-rank staff which adds 28 to base Bravery, 39 to Attack, and increases EX Mode duration by 20%. It can be obtained by trading 17,810 gil, a Flamescepter, a Mistletoe, and two Quality Lumbers in at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Judicer's Staff is a level 30 Staff that provides +41 Bravery, +38 Attack, and +10% EX Mode Duration. It can be obtained by trading 59,610 gil, Power Staff, and Treant Branch at the shop. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Judicer's Staff grants +8 to Attack. It can be equipped by White Mage, Devout, Sage, Rydia, Krile, Eiko, and Yuna. Gallery